


Day 16

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Dom Dean Winchester), (Sub Castiel), (Sub Jimmy Novak), Costumes, Dean Winchester Has a Uniform Kink, Halloween parties, Multi, Uniforms, mention of BDSM dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Charlie is hosting a Halloween party but Dean doesn't quite want to go when he sees what his boyfriends are dressed up as.Promts:Suptober: HaloKinktober: Uniforms





	Day 16

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late because yesterday was... a mess, to say the least - I had too many meetings and nervous moments to sit down and write, so here you go.

Dean isn’t quite able to say anything when the twins come out of the bedroom. They are both dressed in their respective uniforms – Castiel wearing his police uniform and Jimmy is in his full fireman outfit – and Dean just cannot say a thing. Both Cas and Jimmy know that Dean has this uniform kink, and they are clearly playing into that. They’ve added to the uniforms to make them more costume-like, and Dean laughs as he spots it. His subs have incorporated their personalities: Jimmy, who is usually a brat but will calm down during playtime, is wearing a halo and angel wings, while Castiel, usually quiet but a brat during a scene, is wearing devil horns and a tail.

“You need to get dressed, Dean,” Castiel says. “Before we are too late.”

“Yes,” Jimmy agrees. “Stop undressing us mentally and start actually getting dressed yourself. We’ll be here when you come back, but Charlie won’t be happy if you’re late for her amazing party.”

Dean swallows and heaves a deep sigh. “I don’t see why we can’t stay home,” he whines. “I want to take care of my boyfriends, especially when they are dressed up like this. I don’t want to leave the house for some party where they will be drawing attention.”

“Possessive much?” Jimmy chuckles, but he takes Dean’s shoulders and turns him around, forcefully pushing him towards the bedroom. “Get dressed, you can undress us later and take care of us. Tonight we just party, okay?”

Dean nods and leaves the living room to get dressed. He _likes _Charlie’s parties, but he likes being with his boyfriends even more. He will allow his subs to drag him out of the house, though. As long as he gets to undress them at the end of the night.


End file.
